La boda de mi mejor amigo
by LeRosse
Summary: Zuko se va a casar y Katara esta comprometida, no sentian nada y ahora puede que lo hagan, -Ultimo capitulo, Katara decide convertirse en la amante de Zuko para divertirse... pero ella sabe que no es por eso-eso no sale en el chap xD
1. Posiblemente el único

Mi final alterno, la verdad es que me quedó rarísimo, pero que da, la vida es así, se llama así porque está ambientado unos años a futuro, y creo que no va a cumplir con los retos de la C

Mi final alterno, la verdad es que me quedó rarísimo, pero que da, la vida es así, se llama así porque está ambientado unos años a futuro, y creo que no va a cumplir con los retos de la C.L.P.A. todo abreviado xD, bueno ya, aquí va, es Zutara xD. 

Posiblemente el único.

Una brisa estival entra por una de las ventanas del Templo Aire del Sur, el mismo lugar dónde Aang se había criado ahora le servía como hogar junto con su Katara y su amiga Toph, se encuentra sentado mirando el lugar donde encontró a su amigo muerto, ahora hay una tumba hermosa, siempre llena de frescas flores, un halcón se posa en su hombro, hay un mensaje de Sokka, dice que vendrá pronto, algo le decía que eran buenas noticias y que seguirían llegando, sintió la presencia de Katara, se sentó a su lado para ver junto con él la bella tumba, recordó como hizo sentir a su novio el ver a Gyatso así, pero él le sonrió y le enseñó la pequeña carta, llegaba mañana por la mañana, estaba feliz, no pudo resistir gritarlo al mundo.

-¡Sokka!, ¡Oh, Sokka, no le he visto en tanto tiempo! –exclama feliz mientras Toph escucha, no puede evitar sonrojarse la maestra tierra, pero Katara no lo notó –Es… algo que no me esperaba, es fantástico.

Al día siguiente, como decía el mensaje, llegó Sokka feliz y sonriente junto con Suki y Hakoda, pero el hecho de que estuviera con Suki no le importó mucho a Toph, estaba feliz de verle, corrió a abrazarlo, él no se lo esperaba pero tampoco la rechazó, Suki miraba feliz y esperaba su bienvenida también, Katara no pudo evitarlo, no veía a su familia en tanto tiempo, se lanzó a su padre mientras Aang veía a su suegro con una sonrisa en sus labios, todo lo que hiciera feliz a Katara lo hacía feliz a él también, por un momento todo fue color rosa, comieron un deliciosos desayuno llego de dulces y golosinas, rieron recordando anécdotas, pero el lugar fue interrumpido por un carraspeo, Aang pediría la mano de Katara a Hakoda.

-Quisiera… quisiera –decía nervioso –poder tener su consentimiento para casarme con su hija –dijo mirándola a los ojos, la noche anterior se lo había pedido a ella, ya había aceptado, ahora sólo esperaba que Hakoda también lo hiciera, él mencionado asintió.

-Has –dijo comenzando su discurso –derrotado al Señor del Fuego sin derramar ninguna gota de sangre en tu camino –le recordó su hazaña –lo que me dice que eres alguien pacífico, no necesito saberlo además, mi hija te ama, cuando te mira sus ojos brillan, para mí eso es amor, y si no lo es para alguien en esta sala que me explique que es, si mi hija te acepta, yo lo hago también –terminó invitando a un brindis con una taza de té, muy extraño, pero era simbólico.

Más tarde, mientras todos permanecían juntos llegó un hombre con atuendos de la Nación del Fuego, se dirigió hacía el Avatar, era un mensajero de eso no había duda, lo invitó a que estuvieran un rato a solas, de seguro eran noticias de Zuko, pero no sabía que podría ocurrirle a su amigo.

-El Señor del Fuego Zuko me ha pedido que le trajera esta carta, Avatar Aang, es preciso que espere la respuesta –dijo el hombre de grises ojos dirigiéndose al Avatar que miraba estupefacto.

-¡Se casa!, ¡Zuko se casa también! –dijo feliz, todos escucharon, en la carta pedía que asistieran todos, los esperaba en palacio, la boda sería en tres semanas pero quería verlos allí lo antes posible, partirían mañana mismo, Sokka no podía creerlo y Katara sintió un vacío que ignoró.

-Vaya, Zukito se casa –dijo Toph analizando la situación, estaba contenta con él aunque no le agradaba su futura esposa, Mai –pero –dijo interrumpiendo la felicidad con la palabra mágica –en Appa no cabemos todos y Bato se llevó el barco en que vinieron ustedes…

-Por eso no se preocupen –dijo el mensajero –el Señor del Fuego, sabiendo que ustedes no rechazarían la invitación, ha dispuesto de una nave para que sean trasladados con las comodidades que se merecen, señorita Bei Fong, usted no debe preocuparse de nada.

-Bueno, Zuko si que es complaciente –dijo Toph con una sonrisa.

A la mañana siguiente abordaron el navío, uno de los más veloces, aún así llegaron al atardecer, en pleno camino Katara miraba las olas golpear con los oscuros costados del barco, recordó cuando odiaba a Zuko, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, ahora era su mejor amigo, ¡Cómo cambiaban las cosas!, jamás creyó que cambiaran tanto, ahora él y ella se casarían.

-¿Qué le dirás cuando lo veas? –preguntó Toph acercándose sigilosamente, no había nadie más en cubierta.

-¿Qué que le diré?, Felicitaciones, supongo –dijo ella riéndose y dirigiendo su mirada ahora hacia la maestra.

-Aparte de eso, ¿no le pedirás que no se case?, Zuko no puede casarse con ella…

-Toph, no debes interferir en la vida de los demás, además ya estoy comprometida –dijo ella sabiendo a que se refería su amiga, tocó entonces su collar, el de su madre, ella no tenía uno que le impidiera ser libre y volver a elegir.

-Ya veo, ya veo que no estás tan segura –dijo yéndose, le quedó una duda vagando por la mente de su amiga, era eso lo que en verdad quería.

Era tarde, pero al ser verano no se notaba, entraron por las puertas de Azulón y encontraron a un gran grupo de personas esperándolos en el muelle y un gran grupo de soldados que les abrirían el paso, llegaron al palacio y Zuko los esperaba sin nada distintivo de su cargo, saludo a todos.

-Katara y Aang están comprometidos también –dijo Toph justo después que Zuko terminara de saludar a Aang.

-Felicidades –dijo, luego se dirigió a Katara también, se dieron un abrazo despertando sentimientos que jamás estuvieron, la envidia hacia los afortunados y el desamor de un amor que jamás existió –felicidades –volvió a repetir en el oído de Katara mientras se separaban de aquel cálido abrazo, esas palabras la hizo sentir un escalofrío que le recorrió todo el cuerpo, pero no de estremecimiento si no…

Sí, ya terminó mi primero capítulo, uno de los más cortos, tal vez haga uno más nada más, el título se refiere tanto si es que me decido a hacer uno más y el contenido del fic, me quedó raro, sí, raro, no como esperaba, pero el final es el peor del mundo, lo dejé ahí porque no sabía describir más, espero que entiendan y que les haya gustado, déjenme un review por favor.


	2. Dejando todo atrás

Sí, definitivamente me obsesioné con el fic, y creo que se me olvidó la declaración en el capítulo anterior, pero no importa, no creo que me demanden ¿verdad

Sí, definitivamente me obsesioné con el fic, y creo que se me olvidó la declaración en el capítulo anterior, pero no importa, no creo que me demanden ¿verdad?, claro que no pueden, bueno, la verdad es que este fic si tendrá nombres en los capítulos, pero bueno, aquí está la contestación de los reviews: 

-andrea potter-black: (¿tegusta H.P.,?, a mí me gustabahasta la pelinúmero 3, después las cosas se echan a perder, por eso no quiero que haya un PDC 4)  ¡Que bueno que te gustó!, me da alientos para seguir, muchas gracias. 

-Rashel: oh, gracias, y casi al tiro comienzan las partes Zutara, espero que te guste este chap, y con respecto a otro fic, necesito algo de inspiración xD. 

-lulu: ¿Zutara desde el principio?, hm, sí, puede ser, eso mismo estaba pensando, ya tengo el título para el último capítulo xD. 

Declaración: Avatar: The Last Airbender no me pertenecen ni tampoco los personajes originales de la serie, son propiedad de Nick y fueron creados por Mike y Bryan (si no el final hubiera sido Zutara ¿no creen?).

Dejando todo atrás.

Estaban sentados en la mesa del Señor del Fuego, hablando tranquilamente mientras compartían una cena, casi se sentían en familia, hablaban de la comida que preparaba Katara cuando vivían en el Templo Aire y del miedo que sentía Zuko al comerla, pensando que tal vez podría estar envenenada, una carcajada salió de la boca de los invitados cuando él mencionó esto último, hasta Katara se burló.

Era tarde y cada uno fue llevado a sus respectivas habitaciones, Katara tenía una conjunta con la de Toph separada por una puerta doble, las rojizas paredes y la gran ventana que daba al jardín eran cálidas, con sus cortinas daban más privacidad a la habitación.

-Si necesita algo no debe más que llamarme –dijo una joven algo mayor que ella haciéndole una reverencia para despedirse.

-¡Zuko! –dijo el Avatar antes que su amigo hubiera dejado su habitación para darle las buenas noches luego de habérselas dado a los demás -¿Quisieras que nuestras bodas se celebrasen el mismo día? –preguntó él.

-Eso era lo que te iba a pedir mañana por la mañana –dijo el Señor del Fuego asintiéndole, salió de la habitación de su amigo y cuando ya estuvo afuera su rostro cambió de una serenidad a uno con una desesperación marcada, se acercó a la habitación de Katara, diéronle ganas de tocar la puerta o simplemente entrar sin autorización al aposento de su amiga, no lo hizo, se dirigió a su habitación no antes de despedirse de su futura esposa –que duermas bien –dijo en un susurro a la joven.

-Tú igual, Zuko –le respondió ella dándole un beso mientras se acomodaba en las rosadas sábanas de seda sobre la enorme cama en la lujosa habitación.

Era tarde o mejor dicho de madrugada cuando Zuko se despertó, caminó por los pasillos del palacio, recordando cuando era pequeño y jugaba junto con su hermana, ahora ella estaba en un manicomio, completamente loca, loca como jamás imaginó, logró ver que alguien se acercaba, era Katara, sintió como ella sujetaba su rostro entre sus delicadas manos.

-¿Qué estás…? –no pudo terminar el beso selló sus labios, cuando se separaron se dio cuenta de su gravísimo error, era Mai, era Mai quién lo besaba, había visto a Katara, era su imaginación que le había jugado un peligrosísimo juego que pudo haber acabado con todo si tan sólo hubiera dicho _Katara_ -¿Mai?

-¿Y a quién esperabas? –le preguntó su prometida sorprendida.

-No –dijo él –creí… creí que estaba soñando –arregló lo que había dicho, lo supo por la sonrisa que le dio ella que le había creído esa vil mentira, ¡deseaba estar con otra!, ¡pero él era un hombre de palabra!, ¡jamás la dejaría de nuevo!, sintió ganas de saber a que sabían los labios de la prometida del Avatar, un deseo lo carcomía por dentro, ese deseo de que fuera ella suya y no de su _amigo_, la evitó durante una semana para mantener tanto la amistad con ella y con él.

-¡Katara! –dijo Suki entrando con Toph a la habitación -¡Hora de buscar un vestido!, ¡Uno que te quede a la medida!, ¡Toda novia lo necesita! –el entusiasmo en las palabras de la guerrera y el brillo en sus ojos la hizo sonreír.

-¡Oí –dijo ahora Toph –que aquí en la Nación del Fuego hay unas sedas deliciosas!, aunque tu debes ya saberlo… pero vamos, tu boda será el dos semanas, _igual que la de Zuko_, y no tienes nada preparado…

-Zuko –dijo ella en voz baja, fue resignada, pero mostrando una sonrisa, junto con sus amigas, parecía que Suki estaba más emocionada que ella, Sokka aún no tenía el valor de pedir su mano, ¡Cobarde!, pensaba ella, pero su hermano era difícil de entender, buscaron entre todos, el más hermoso era uno estilo kimono, envidiable a la vista comparado con los otros vestido, era, tal vez, la tienda más famosa en toda la Nación del Fuego por sus hermosos vestidos para novias, el de Katara era azulado, más bien celestino como sus ojos, con adornos bordados a mano de color dorado y unas flamas que parecían quemar eternamente el costado inferior izquierdo subiendo hasta la rodilla, se desesperó, gritaba: -¡El vestido!, ¡Quítenmelo!, ¡El vestido me ahoga! –grita desesperada mientras sus amigas la _miran_ preocupadas, logró sacárselo y respiró honda y profundamente -¡Estoy bien!, ahora estoy bien…

-Mejor –comentó temerosa Suki de hacer sentir mal a su amiga –vamos a ver el buffet con Mai…

-Sí, sí, mejor vamos –fue la apresurada respuesta de Katara, llegaron junto con la futura Señora del Fuego (N/A: Estoy acostumbrada a decir Lady, tal vez porque suena mejor, pero espero si alguna vez me equivoco y pongo Lady me entiendan), ella estaba emocionada, nada casi quedaba de aquella muchacha gris, parecía otra, parecía algo histérica, y preocupada por su boda, no lo había visto venir.

-¿Crees acaso que se trata de una boda como las otras? –decía histérica Mai a una pobre muchacha, ella ya no podía contenerse.

-Tranquila, Mai –dijo Katara.

-¡No!, quiero una boda perfecta –le gritó -¿Fuiste a ver tu vestido? –cambió el tono de voz repentinamente.

-Sí.

-¿Cuál elegiste? –le preguntó curiosa y deseosa para que ella no le opacara su gran noche, su gran día que compartirían por culpa de sus prometidos, pero no tuvo respuesta.

Estaba tranquila, esa noche de luna le daba un cálido abrazo, estaba en un pasillo, era un pasaje techado y abierto que daba al jardín, el Señor del Fuego lo cuidaba con recelo, ere ese el favorito de su madre, dónde pasaba tardes enteras con ella sembrando la bondad en él, se dio cuenta que alguien la observaba y caminaba hacia ella, él ya no podía aguantarlo más, necesitaba saber, como el deseo que invade a los sabios él necesitaba saber, como el deseo que come a los adolescentes para saber que es un beso él necesitaba saber que era besarla a ella, estuvo esperando una reacción de su parte, no hubo, entonces hizo lo que creía que estaba haciendo con Katara hace nueve noches, la besó, al principio ella le rechazó intentando no abrir la boca, pero sucumbió al abrazador y quemante beso del Señor del Fuego, largo, prolongado, tan dulce como ningún otro, como si toda la dulzura de las fresas más dulces se juntaran en un único jarabe que tenía como frasco los labios de ella y necesitaba ser abierto (N/A: ¡Que poético me salió!), estaban solos, solos en todo palacio, solos en todo el mundo, solos, ellos acabando con ese beso toda fidelidad que pudo haber en sus relaciones paralelas, un beso que prendió una relación apagada por la amistad.

-¡Cobarde! –dijo Katara abofeteándole -¡Por qué no hiciste eso hace años!, ¡Cuando aún no estaba comprometida con Aang!, ¡Cuando aún no sentía algo concreto por él!

-Soy un maldito cobarde –dijo él que la veía atentamente.

-Saben –murmuró una vocecilla –que si hablo el equilibrio del mundo se rompe, porque Aang es el equilibrio y si su corazón se rompe…

-Toph, –dijo Zuko interrumpiéndola –yo sé que no le dirás nada –entonces ella asintió con sus ojos cerrados y ambos se quedaron más tranquilos.

¿Acaso creían que podría ser Zuko quién pidiera la mano de Katara?, ¿Acaso creían que habrían podido estar juntos?, ¿Ser felices?, lo creían, lo creían de verdad, todas las noche se veían a escondidas de sus novios reales creando una fantasía que amaban, alucinando y esperando en el día a que fuera la noche, pidiendo en la noche a los espíritus que jamás legara el amanecer, estaban enamorados del peligro, Katara se comportaba como una chiquilla irresponsable y Zuko parecía ser un tonto inmaduro, fue por eso que al filo del alba dijo las palabras prohibidas.

-Katara, no me casaré con Mai, no la amo, tal vez la amaba, pero ya no –dijo tranquilamente mientra ella le miraba preocupada.

-Zuko, no… -dijo ella pero él le selló los labios con los dedos índice y medio.

-Quédate conmigo, cásate conmigo y vive a mi lado –pidió, aunque las palabras fueran de órdenes parecían estar en constante súplica.

-Nos casaremos en dos días, si no dejaste a Mai antes ¿Por qué ahora? –preguntó sabiamente.

-Porque, mi querida Katara, soy un cobarde, necesitaba pedírtelo antes, me faltaba valor para preguntar y como el día se acerca me sentí presionado –fue su dulce respuesta –si me fuera a casar en tres años más, serían tres años los cuales te estaría amando en secreto…

Sí, que dulce me quedó, sí, sí, estoy emocionadísima con esto, yay, que bonito Zutara, espero que les guste también como a mí, creo que el próximo capítulo tendrá algo de violencia y más de un corazón roto xD, sí, lo sé, se suponía que no era hora de subirlo aún, ¡pero no pude evitarlo! xD


	3. Femme fatale

¡Ja!, sí, soy super, espero hacer esto en tiempo record, porque no me dejan estar mucho tiempo en el compu aunque no esté viendo esa basura de Internet y esté simplemente escribiendo, pero bueno, ahora voy con mi fic que estaba un poco abandonado, aunque no es mi culpa, pero ya, aquí la contestación de reviews. 

-Rashel: bueno, si quieres hago un capítulo para explicar como eso pasó, pero será luego de este último, pero creo que lo haré, sí, definitivamente lo haré, yeah, no hay nada que ahora me detenga, hasta ya tengo el título, no lo revelaré xD, pero sí, lo tengo todo, además que quería terminar rápido este fic, bueno, gracias por tu review n.n 

-andrea: sí, y fue todo muy rápido, es por eso que con este no lo termino y explico todo en el siguiente, como un capítulo más publicado luego de la segunda edición xD, y sí, Harry ya no es tan bueno, ¡cuídate!

-lulu: oh, un día de estos deberías dejarme tu correo xD, abajo Mai, ¡Tan corto!, ah es que en mi otro fic son tan largos, pero quiero hacer este sencillito xD. 

Declaración: Avatar: The Last Airbender no me pertenecen ni tampoco los personajes originales de la serie, son propiedad de Nick y fueron creados por Mike y Bryan. 

Femme fatale

Sí, había que contar todo ahora, esta mentira no podía seguir, pronto ambos se casarían con dos personas que no amaban, el cuento ya acabaría y nacería la realidad por medio de este, tan increíblemente fácil se veía que no temían a nada. Katara estaba junto con Aang, cuando intentó decirle todo él se enfureció, ya no parecía ese gran ser humano del que por un tiempo estuvo enamorada, estaba lleno de ira, rabioso, terriblemente colérico, diéronle ganas de llorar, ella contuvo sus lágrimas, pero dio un grito de dolor al verle así, con ira la empujó y se dirigió frenético en sus pasos al salón del Señor del Fuego, nadie se atrevía a decirle algo, habían acabado con su felicidad, habían acabado con sus ilusiones, con sus planes que llevaban años en su mente, del golpe casi rompe la puerta, estaba allí, tranquilo, sentado en su trono y con Toph a su lado, sabían todos que esto algún día terminaría mal, al menos sabían los tres grandes involucrados, y aunque Toph no quisiera admitirlo, ella era la cuarta invitada, cuarta, y ahora ¿de qué lado estaría?, del de la felicidad de su amigo, ¿pero, cuál de los dos?

-¡Zuko!, ¡Me deshonraste!, ¡Tanto a Katara como a mí!, ¡Te reto a un Agni Kai por ella! –gritó, pero su amigo negó con la cabeza.

-No –comenzó tranquilo –hay un por qué luchar, nada, una persona es libre de elegir, ella es libre…

-¡Si tú mueres vendrá, entonces, conmigo! –le interrumpió, lanzó una ráfaga de viento que la tierra-control de Toph detuvo, había elegido, había decidido quedarse de parte de Zuko, ahora, tal vez, la ira del Avatar le cegaría impidiéndole, incluso, reconocer a su amiga -¡Te perdoné el que no hayas seguido por todo el mundo, pero no te perdonaré esto, Zuko!

-Un Agni Kai es tonto e innecesario –seguía tan tranquilamente Zuko –la verdad es que, Aang, no cambiaré mi felicidad por la tuya, además, nada puedo hacer yo…

-Le prometes amor eterno y la tonta te cree, no sé que es más estúpido, si tu promesa o ella que te la cree, confía mucho en ti y algún día la decepcionarás, no quiero que pase por eso –subió hasta donde estaba el Señor del Fuego y lo jaló de sus ropas reales, lo arrastró hasta el patio -¡Katara!, ¿Es esto lo que quieres?, ¿alguien que no se defiende?

-No seré yo quien acabe con el último maestro aire –dijo sonriente, pero Aang le golpeó, aún así el rostro no le cambió y aunque su amigo le golpeara el no respondía.

-¿Por qué? –terminó por preguntar llorando, las lágrimas le corrían –¿Qué tienes tú que yo no tenga?, además ¿Por qué no respondes a mis ataques?, ¿te crees acaso superior a mí?

-No –negó -, quieras o no para mí serás siempre un amigo –pero esto ya no lo toleró más Aang, sabiendo que fue él quién le enseñó a Zuko esa bondad, todo lo que era ahora era gracias a él, subió a Appa mientras veía como su exnovia cuidaba de su _siempre amigo_.

-¿Te hizo daño? –preguntaba Katara.

-No importa, lleva en él un maestro fuego también, somos, a veces, algo… violentos –le respondió él con una sonrisa.

-No, son cálidos –dijo ella besándole mientras él sostenía su rostro en sus manos delicadamente.

Jua, que corto me quedó, que mal, pero no importa, aquí ya acaba, pero como dije anteriormente voy a hacer uno para explicar en dos días como se sentía al principio Katara con esto, pero también hay harto de lo que piensa Zuko.

Bye

PD: Reviews por favor…


	4. Podría ser

Ah, ya quiero terminar con esto así que lo hago rápido, sí, sé que mi otro fic está un poco abandonado, pero no tengo ganas de escribir en él aún, aunque creo que copiaré una idea que todos ustedes copian, pero será luego, mucho después, para las vacacio

Ah, ya quiero terminar con esto así que lo hago rápido, sí, sé que mi otro fic está un poco abandonado, pero no tengo ganas de escribir en él aún, aunque creo que copiaré una idea que todos ustedes copian, pero será luego, mucho después, para las vacaciones tal vez, de 18, porque dudo que para las de verano, en el 18 son nuestras fiestas patrias por si acaso si no son de Chile, yo no entiendo, si nuestra independencia fue en Febrero xD.

-lulu: ¿malo?, no, malo, jamás, sólo es que casi entra en el estado avatar, debí decir eso al principio xD, no, malo jamás, ah, que lindo, alguien notó mi mensaje, y es uno de los peores mensajes de vida que alguien pueda entregarte, pero bueno, dar un consejo es fácil por eso jamás recibas uno, que rara la cita ¿no?, es decir, acaba de dar un concejo, y por último, ah, yo soy Rosse xD,

-skarlet: ay, muchas gracias por tu comentario, me dieron ganas de terminarlo ahora mismo cuando lo leí n.n, muchas gracias por tu review, vale oro para mí n.n

Declaración: Avatar: The Last Airbender no me pertenecen ni tampoco los personajes originales de la serie, son propiedad de Nick y fueron creados por Mike y Bryan. 

Podría ser…

–Yo sé que no le dirás nada –entonces ella asintió con sus ojos cerrados y ambos se quedaron más tranquilos…

Al día siguiente Katara despertó de súbito, estaba en su recamara y aún no podía comprender cómo había pasado eso de anoche, de hecho, lo creía sólo un sueño, un dulce sueño, desayunó sola en un extenso comedor, nadie más se podía ver en todo palacio, de seguro estarían viendo esas cosas de la boda, sí, eso debían estar haciendo ahora, viendo esas cosas, pero ella estaba feliz ¡Justo lo que necesitaba!, un poco de paz, un poco de tiempo para pensar en su extraño sueño y es que no creía que eso pudiera ser verdad, no, no lo creía, ¡Ella y Zuko!, ¡En qué diablos estaría pensando!, ¡Mentiras y eso eran las cosas que ella se imaginaba!, ¡Nada real!, al menos eso pensaba ella, pero era tan real como ella, como el suelo que pisaba, pero se negaba a creerlo. Más tarde se convencería a sí misma cuando él intentara besarla de nuevo.

-¡Fue real! –dijo con preocupación mientras él le miraba confundido, al decir verdad él tampoco creía que era verdad, pero era mejor asegurarse –espera, Zuko, no, no está bien.

-¡Bien!; es perfecto, Katara, para mí es… -pero calló, ella no parecía tan convencida como él, el miedo a ser descubiertos era mayor para ella que cualquier otra cosa –para ti no es nada parecido a lo que yo pienso, lo que quiero decir… -calló de nuevo, ella le había besado.

-Es lo único que tendrás de mí –dijo ella viéndole desconcertado, se alejó y perdió entre los corredores dejándole con una duda que jamás podría saberse de no haber sido por el atrevimiento que tendría horas más tarde.

-¡Por favor, dime, dime que sientes lo mismo que yo cuando te veo! –le dijo, pero ella negó, aún no podía creer que algo pasaría entre ella y él, ella, la novia del Avatar, y él, el Señor del Fuego, ah, lo terrible no era eso, si no que ambos eran amigos, se casarían los cuatro, ahora había que olvidar, al menos eso pensaba Katara.

-¡Zuko! –exclamó, pero su voz era leve, como si susurrara –no, por favor, ya entiende…

-No, no entiendo, creo, creo que sientes lo mismo que yo, ¿no es cierto, Katara?, sé que te gusto, sé que yo te amo, ¿lo haces tú también?

-¡Contigo jamás… contigo ahora no se puede hablar nada serio! –recordó la vez en que Zuko la engañó, pero había sido hace tanto, casi ni recordaba, casi ni lo hacía, se dio cuenta que él era la persona joven más seria que conocía, así que él decía la verdad, nada más que la verdad, no era como su hermano, ni menos como Aang, sus palabras era concisas y las de ella punzo-cortantes aunque él no para de hablarle como un loco amante.

-¡Sabes que puedes hablar seriamente conmigo!, ¡Sabes eso y por eso te quedas callada!, ¡Te hablo enserio!, ¡No es un juego, Katara!, cuando –cambió ahora su voz terminando con sus exclamaciones y comenzando con algo de melancolía –supe que te casarías, sentí que mi mundo se iría abajo, ¡nunca lo pensé!, ¡Jamás imaginé que te casarías ni tampoco el impacto que causaría en mí!, ¡nunca creí que te amaba!, ¡sí, te extrañé todo estos meses que no te había visto! (N/A: no crean que son tan jóvenes, sólo que se veían antes muy seguidos, como amigos), ¡Nunca jamás pensé que estaba enamorado de ti!, ¿Por qué?, ¡Porque necesitaba que alguien te reclamara para darme cuenta y quitártele!

Katara no quiso seguir escuchándole, parecíale un loco y una locura lo que estaba pensando, se fue, corriendo, sin decir antes, sabía muy bien que si lo decía Zuko la detendría, buscó con la mirada su cuarto, estaba perdida en el palacio, no parecía tan grande desde afuera, bien, sí, sí le parecía enorme, pero jamás imaginó que se perdería allí, entró a un cuarto, se tendió en la cama que había allí, pensando pasó la hora, las dos, tres, cuatro horas que estuvo allí.

-¡Aquí está! –gritó una mujer, levantó la cabeza para ver quién era, pero ya se había ido, en su lugar estaba su hermano.

-¡Katara!, ¡Te hemos estado buscando toda la tarde!, ¡No me digas que estuviste aquí todo el tiempo!

-¿Cuánto tiempo? –preguntó, había perdido la noción de él, Zuko le había dado en qué pensar, sentíase especial, una sensación de ver a dónde llegaría todo esto, divertirse como una _chiquilla irresponsable_.

-¡Cinco horas, Katara! –le dijo su hermano sorprendido, pero ella parecía relajada, esta noche le vería en el mismo lugar que la anterior, porque sabía que la estaría esperando allí, con una sonrisa, ambos sonrientes, como los amantes en los que se convirtieron a elección de ella…

Lo sé, no quedó más claro con eso, pero ya, no importa, lo subiré, bueno, cuando lean esto ya lo habré subido xD, bye y gracias por leer…


End file.
